Ikkou Kasumi
is of the Gouraigers, and later the Hurricanegers. The older Kasumi brother, his original goal was to raise Ikazuchi as the greatest Ninja school using the Evil Will. Biography Hurricaneger Learning of the method his father intended, Ikkou ingested the Girigiri gas to go insane so Isshuu Kasumi could kill him, but Ikkou eventually regains his sanity and refuses to obtain the Evil Will like that. After joining forces with the Hurricangers and getting a job as a construction worker with Isshu, Ikkou decided to abandon his previous dream and decided the Gouraigers new mission is to support the Hurricanger from the darkness. He develops a friendly rivalry with Yousuke Shiina later in the series as the second-in-command, as well as gain a mortal enemy in Third Spear, Manmaruba, who implanted a Space Scorpion egg in the man's body for using him to get into Universal Ninja Group Jakanja's ranks. He attempted to have the egg removed from his body with Yuusaku Ramon's aid in secret, even from Isshu. However, Ramon could only hinder the hatching until Manmaruba's Mind Wave made it beyond Ramon's skills. Though told a cure may be found in Tibet, Ikkou refused to leave and it nearly killed him as a result if it wasn't for Yousuke nearly killing himself to provide an antidote. Ikkou would later kill Manmaruba soon after the Fangerus crisis. Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger To be added Gokaiger Legend War with the Hurricanegers and Shurikenger in the Legend War.]] Years later, Ikkou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The KabutoRaiger powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Ikkou is one of several rangers (portrayed by a stand-in) who could be seen in the background when the Goseigers awoke after sacrificing their powers. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Ikkou and his teammates have their powers again. Akibaranger Ikkou and Isshuu appear in a delusion in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 where they, not the Hurricaneger, were the lead characters of their Sentai season. They were joined in the Gouraiger by a third, yellow member. 10 Years After to be added Akibaranger In Nobuo Akagi/AkibaRed's roll call in the second episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, he says "Big bro's my favorite Hurricaneger!" Kabuto Raiger appears with Kuwaga Raiger in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. Due to the actions of Hadezukin, the Gouraigers were drafted into her Jakanger group. However, reminded of their days working as construction workers, the Gouraigers return to normal and entrust the Akibarangers with the Hurricangers' Inordinate power. The Gouraiger duo later appeared with the Hurricanegers and Shurikenger, as part of the six official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ikkou Kasumi/KabutoRaiger: to be added KabutoRaiger - Jakanger= Arsenal *Ikazuchimaru - }} Ranger Key The is Ikkou Kasumi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The KabutoRaiger Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as KabutoRaiger. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting Action Commander Senden. *When Don and Ahim became the Gouraigers while fighting Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. *Alongside Gai (Shurikenger) and Ahim (KuwagaRaiger) to take down an Avatar replica of Damaras. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ikkou received his key and became KabutoRaiger once more. Imitations A copy of KabutoRaiger was created by Madogi as part of the Fake Rangers. Madogi of the Phantom Beast Corps created evil duplicates of the Earth Ninja to draw out the real ones as part of Sandaaru's plan to trap them to lure out Gozen to destroy the barrier he made with the Raging Arrow medal. Though the the fakes were destroyed after this, this was part of Sandaaru's plan to take control of the Hurricanger, Gouraiger, as well as Shurikenger with special collars to force Gozen to feel sadness so he could remove the Grieving Bow medal she possessed from within her body. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ikkou Kasumi is portrayed by . As KabutoRaiger, his suit actor was . Notes *Ikkou and his brother Isshuu Kasumi are the first Sentai heroes that have an insect theme; in contrast, Kamen Rider, Toei's other major Tokusatsu franchise based on the works of Shotaro Ishinomori, were insect-themed from the beginning. *Ikkou is similar to Naoto from Timeranger, as both are secondary Red Rangers. External links *KabutoRaiger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *KabutoRaiger at the Dice-O Wiki